Has it all Ended?
by ThrowDustAndRun
Summary: Hermione has changed and befriended one Pansy Parkinson. With Slytherin and Gryffindor 7th years sharing a common room means humour and a whole lot of drama. However somethings changed, well someone. But who? DxH, BxG, RxP, NxL. OCC
1. Chapter 1

**Has it all Ended? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**I would just like to say this is my first Harry Potter fan fiction and I just want to clarify a couple of things before the story begins. **

**The deathly hallows is set in 1997-98 however my story will make more sense if it is in present time as I will be mentioning things to do with today's music artists. It will make more sense as the story goes on. **

**Another thing Dumbledore and Snape are both alive in my story as I love both characters and couldn't write Hogwarts without them. Also the characters will be OCC. **

**I hope you like it :D **

**Chapter 1- Changes**

_Dear Mr and Mrs Granger _

_The reason I am writing is because Miss Grangers last year of Hogwarts was affected due to the war as were others and the ministry of magic has agreed that the students should retake their year in order to graduate. Unfortunately that's not the only reason I am writing to you today due to the many casualties and deaths through the war we have a few students who have lost both their parents and need a place to live until they can come back to Hogwarts and I was wondering if you would consider helping one of your daughters classmates: Miss Pansy Parkinson. _

_Please owl me back your answer as quickly as possible._

_Yours sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore _

_(Head of Hogwarts)_

Hermione took one step at a time down the stairs without any knowledge that today her life would change, for the good or bad no one knows. Hermione Granger. Muggle-born was going to befriend a Slytherin pure blood also known as Pansy Parkinson.

During the war Pansy as well as other Slytherin switched sided when they realised they were fighting a losing battle. Many of them after the war paid fines to the ministry to help overcome the damages caused while the ones that stayed to fight on the dark side were sentenced to Azkaban for the crimes they committed. After the war and the devastating number of deaths that fell across the magical world the Quibbler printed off a special memorial paper to honour those who died for the world to be a better place and be gone of all evil. Hermione couldn't think back to the war or she would burst into tears at the thought of never seeing Fred with George pulling pranks together and poor Ted who would never know his caring and brave parents.

Hermione's parents carefree laughter filled the room as she entered nervously.

"Come sit darling Pansy is here isn't that great" Mrs Granger told her daughter.

Before Hermione could reply Pansy stood up from her place next to Mrs Granger and walked over to her rambling, " Hi Hermione, you don't mind me calling you that do you. I know we aren't exactly friends but I would like us to be. I've changed honestly can you accept my apology for the way I've treated you for the past 6 years. I'm honestly so sorry. I'll-"

"Pansy will you just Shut Up!" Hermione interrupted loudly causing warning glares from her parents " If you are serious that you've changed and genuinely sorry I except you apology." she smiled.

"I'm genuinely sorry" Pansy clarified.

"Apology accepted" Hermione beamed "Lets go show you our room"

Walking up the stairs in silence the girls slowly made their way to their room.

"Well here it is" Hermione said opening the door wide enough for Pansy to enter.

Suddenly a gasp escaped from Pansy's mouth "It's Green" she breathed.

Laughing Hermione nodded "Despite the fact I'm in Gryffindor doesn't mean I cant like green"

Pansy looked up and smiled realising for the first time that maybe the goody two shoes was actually quite normal.

"Well at least its going to look sort of like home" Pansy giggled.

Hermione made her way over to the wardrobe "Ok so I've cleared some space for your things" she said pointing to inside the wardrobe.

Hermione and Pansy spent that next 2 hours unpacking Pansy's belongings while listening to music which shocked Pansy at how indiscreet the lyrics where.

_I_

_'m on a missionand it involves some heavy touching, yeahYou've indicated your interestI'm educated in sex, yesAnd now I want it bad, want it badA lovegame, a lovegame_

"Seriously that's what you people sing about!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah that's more or less what every songs about nowadays" Hermione explained "That's not even the worst of them"

"Honestly? Well educate me on the world of muggle music I'm intrigued" Pansy laughed.

That night and the next few days consisted of Hermione teaching Pansy the ins and outs of a teenage muggle's life.

On the way back from a under 18 club the two girls through themselves in the back of a taxi.

Laughing hysterically Pansy said "Holy shit that was fun! See if you taught muggle studies at Hogwarts I'd sure listen more. You can dance Mione. Do you know how many guys were checking us out they were even half decent for muggle's"

"Shhh! Was that meant to be a compliment for muggle's" Hermione giggled.

"Of course" she laughed again.

The driver looked through his mirror at the two girls not understanding a word they were saying. Muggle's ? What the hell was a muggle! Obviously they were drunk the driver thought shaking his head at the youth nowadays. Honestly it was a disgrace he thought but at least they were being responsible and stuck together. When he pulled up at the house the blonde haired girl passed him money telling to keep the change and they both left. Pulling back onto the road he made his way to pick up another set of people who were probably drunk also.

Unknown to the driver the girls weren't drunk at all instead they were on a high from all the dancing they had done all night. Falling down on their beds both girls fell into a dream filled sleep.

The smell of freshly made pancakes drifted through the house waking the girls up and attracting them downstairs to the kitchen where Mrs Granger was setting up the table.

"This smells amazing Mrs Granger" Pansy yawned rubbing her eyes.

"What have I told you call me Monica" she said motioning to the seats "Come on eat up Ginny will be here soon"

"Ginny? As in Weaslette?" Pansy asked.

Looking at the confused expression on her mother's face Hermione spoke "Yeah but don't call her that she's staying for a couple of days before we all go to Hogwarts"

With remorse in her eyes Pansy turned to Hermione "Oh course not sorry its just I've been sort of calling her that for 5 years. Ginny. Right go it".

Smiling Hermione told her that they had a jam packed schedule over the next few days. Ginny had been planning it for about a week and most of it consisted of shopping, partying and a makeover.

"Well I'm down for that sounds fun. When does she arrive?"

Monica looked at her watch "In about 20 minutes. Did you girls have fun last night?"

Instead of telling her mum about the night in details knowing that she would end up embarrassed Hermione nodded her head. Really what teenage girl wanted to tell their parents about getting chatted up at a bar and dancing with a bunch of guys. Sniggering at the look on Hermione's face when Mrs Granger asked the question Pansy stayed quite and nodded along.

"HELLO ANYONE IN!" screamed a voice from the kitchen.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled jumping up from the table, pulling Pansy along they both stumbled into the living room and onto the floor with a thud.

Thankfully Hermione had owled Ginny telling her all about Pansy and how much she's changed so there was no complex questions getting thrown about. Ginny had vowed that if Hermione had forgiven Pansy then she must of changed therefore she too would forgive the ex- bitch.

Getting up off the floor Pansy laughed timidly then set her gaze on Ginny who was smiling brightly at them .

"Ginny" Pansy quietly spoke "I just want to apologize for the way I've treated you over the last couple of years.

"Pansy be quiet the worst you ever did to me was call me Weaslette and if you call me that again then your dead meat got it" She laughed.

"Yeah you got it" Pansy smiled.

"Well what have you got planned for us Gin?" Hermione asked.

Sitting on the couch the girls discussed their next couple of days: Pansy and Ginny defiantly wanted to hit the muggle stores as the girls in Hogwarts will all have witch designers and they want to be different.

Pansy and Ginny seemed to hit it off like they were best friends. Pansy told her all about the club that they had went to last night which just excited her even more.

The sky darkened and the moon came out quicker that the girls realised soon after there 3rd movie they decided to get some 'beauty sleep' as Pansy called it.

The next few days were spent around muggle London and a quick stop at Diagon alley to pick up their Hogwarts supplies. Soon enough it was the day before going back to Hogwarts and the girls were making their way to the salon.

"So what are you getting done with your hair, Mione?" Ginny asked.

"Layers and some strawberry blonde highlights put in, you?"

Ginny turned round to Pansy "I don't really know. What about you Pansy?"

"I was thinking just a trim and add some green streaks at the bottom" Pansy smiled.

"That sounds nice. What do you think I should do?" Ginny asked the two girls.

Hermione turned to Pansy who had quickly thought of an idea "Your hairs red so you could get it two toned at the bottom so it resembles fire"

Hermione who thought it sounded gorgeous nodded in agreement.

Just as they got into the salon Pansy had insisted they all get the full treatment: hair, nails and waxed.

10 minutes later Hermione was screaming at the women who was in the middle of waxing her legs so loud that Pansy and Ginny could both here it next door.

"Come on your meant to be brave. Suck it up" Pansy shouted through the curtains.

An hour of torture later and the girls were out of the shop and in the middle of muggle London shopping. Grabbing both Hermione and Ginny's arms Pansy marched off in the direction of Ann Summers… Wait what?

"Eh why are we here?" Hermione asked timidly looking at the shop.

"Oh shut up and get in we all know your not as innocent as you seem. Move it!" Pansy shouted pushing a laughing Hermione into the store.

That was the start of a very long break free shopping trip and by the end of them were completely worn out meaning Mr Granger had to pick them up as they couldn't even manage it to a bus stop.

Mr and Mrs Granger had a look of bewilderment on their faces as they stared at the mountain of bags in front of them.

"How much did you girls buy? A Whole knew wardrobe?" Mr Granger asked his eyes still not leaving the heap in front of him.

"Yeah dad that's sort of the point of a shopping spree. I need new clothes for school anyway plus most of it our school supplies. Its not a problem is it?" Hermione gave her dad the puppy dog eyes that worked every time.

"Of course not honey" He told her.

Climbing into the back of the car Ginny coughed 'daddy's girl'.

Laughing Hermione replied that there was no harm in that.

After dinner Mrs Granger handed a bottle of red wine for Hermione and the girls to take up stair to celebrate a new them and their return to school. Seeing as they were mature young adults now Monica believed that they would be responsible and not drink a lot however they were still teenagers and when teens get alcohol they drink it which is exactly what they did.

Soon they got a little tipsy and began to unwind a little taking photos and even looking through their new potions textbook. Sure that doesn't sound much fun but when you have friends that see an innuendo in everything it can get rather ridiculous.

"Oh come on Hermione. Rub the rod until horklump Juice squirts into the potion turning it …(laughter).. white. That's funny" Pansy giggled uncontrollable.

The rest of the night consisted of the girls giggling, sharing secrets and even dancing until each of them passed out on the bed.

**Knock Knock **Hermione**. Knock knock **Pansy**. Knock knock **Ginny**. **"Are you girls ready yet. We need to leave in an hour? GIRLS!"

"Ugh fuck" Ginny muttered dragging herself to the door but in the process kicking Pansy who's eyes drifted open.

"God what time is it?" Hermione muttered hover by this time Ginny had opened the door to find Monica with her hands on her hips.

"Its half nine now you girls better get ready now! We cannot be late" she told them. Retreating down the stairs Monica muttered that it was the last time they drank without her husband or her present.

When Hermione's mother left and the door shut behind her they finally tried to get up.

"God how much did we drink last night" Hermione moaned already knowing the answer .

Pansy replied in the same groggy state "I really don't know but we'll need to get some of that hangover potion from Blaise"

It was at this the girls saw a deep red blush hitting Ginny's cheeks - well someone had a crush!

Hermione smiled and decided not to bring it up at the moment in time since they were already late and really needed to start getting ready. Thanking whatever wizard that created the quick wash spell she quickly went to find clothes.

"Right what to wear" she started muttering looking in her trunk that she had thankfully packed last night before dinner.

"Wear those black shorts and the grey tank top with black heels" Ginny called out from the bathroom.

"Yeah and give yourself Smokey eyes and red lipstick. It screams sexy" Pansy giggled as she tried to put eyeliner on her top lid.

Rolling her eyes at the others she pulled out the outfit and got changed.

Soon enough they were pulling up at King's Cross station and taking a run towards the wall. The station was extremely busy with everyone saying there goodbyes and trying to grab a carriage before they got filled up.

"I'll see you in the holiday's love you" Hermione shouted at her parents as she climbed up onto the train.

Looking at Ginny and then Pansy she pulled on her sunglasses to hide her hung-over state.

"Right come on lets find Blaise he'll have a stash somewhere" Pansy said.

"What about Harry and Ron we were meant to meet them" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Do you really want to see them when you have a hangover. You know all they will do is shout and right now I do not need that" she shook her head knowing Ginny was right "Right lets go then"

Two Gryffindor walking down the train with a Slytherin is not something one see's very often so they knew there would be a lot of stares but neither of them realised how many. Every compartment they walked into searching for Blaise ended with stares and then whispers as they left.

Finally they arrived at the right compartment.

"God thought we would never find you Blaise" Pansy sighed leaning into the door blocking their view of the two Gryffindor's.

"We?" a cocky voice asked.

Oh Shit.

Oh course he'd be here where else would he be Hermione thought. _Hopefully off a cliff_. Knowing that was not possible she did something that she would't normally do.

Peeking over Pansy's arm Hermione smirked a Slytherin smirk "Alright Malfoy" she said confidently having no idea where that so called confidence came from but still it felt good.

"Granger? What the hell are you doing here?" he glared.

Pulling Ginny and Hermione by the hand Pansy sat down in front of the two open mouthed boys.

Hey" an audible whisper escapes from Ginny's lips.

There moment of silence allowed each side to get a glance at the other. The girls already knew the boys where attractive but neither one of them could deny that the summer hadn't done them well. Blaise hadn't changed much he was still vain boy he was in their first year but now with quidditch and what looked like a summer spent at the Gym he was muscular than ever. The charming attitude mixed with the looks won him the second hottest male in Hogwarts, the first being the one and only Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy had changed probably the most out of anyone in the compartment: he had thankfully saw reason and ditched the Gel overuse letting his white blonde hair fall naturally over his eyes. Quidditch had also done him well ,though he was not as muscular as Blaise, his slender body would make any female ponder over him. Malfoy knew this and played it to his advantage which earned him the title Slytherin's very own sex god.

The boys where just as shocked at the new looks the Gryffindor girls wear sprouting. They had always knew Pansy was well sort of attractive she was often described as 'pug faced' however she had grown into her looks and with her vivacious attitude came off as pretty young girl. However it was the other two that caught their eyes. Many boys thought Ginny was pretty with her fair petite figure and bright brown eyes that complemented her flowing red main which now resembled fire at the bottom stood out and caught the eyes of many onlookers. Her quick witted and lively personality was something that made her likable and popular around most of Hogwarts students. Hermione Granger had changed dramatically from her earlier years at Hogwarts. Her figure had gotten more curvy in all the right places during her 4th year however her baggy clothes hid it and it wasn't till after the war that Hermione let her true self show which included wearing fitted clothes other girls her age wore. Her busy brown hair was now tamed and ran sleekly down her back in soft curls. Hermione had always just like Ginny been quick witted and held many positive traits however it was her argumentative side that had always caught Draco's eye though he would never admit it too anyone.

The wandering eyes froze onto Blaise's face as he broke the silence "Well what can I do for you three lovely ladies?" he asked.

"Always the charmer aren't we Blaise" Pansy laughed gaining a smirk from Blaise "Anyway we're in the need for some of your top notch hangover potion".

Ginny who's head was now rested on the back of the chair added a "Quickly" to the end.

Chuckling Blaise went to retrieve his bag from the overhead compartments.

"You corrupting the poor little Gryffindor's Pansy" Malfoy chuckled.

Speaking in pure shock Pansy raises her voice " ME! Corrupting them you should here what Hermione got on her pod thingy. If anything she's corrupted ME!"

Malfoy smirked "Not as innocent as we all thought Granger".

"You'll never know Malfoy" Hermione replied smoothly.

Blaise had found his stash of potions each covering a different level of hangovers.

"Ok I need to know how much you drank and what hurts" he told them.

"Eh we drank a lot? And headaches mostly" Ginny answered for all of them.

Blaise picked out a yellow coloured potion and handed each girl a separate bottle when he handed Hermione hers he noticed the writing tattooed onto her wrist.

"Is that a tattoo?" He asked her.

Swallowing the vile potion that made her question If there was even a point in drinking she nodded her head.

"Cio' che non mi uccide mi rende piu' forte" Blaise whispered. He nodded to Hermione in understanding and never asked why she had gotten it done.

Not noticing the silent exchange that was happening Draco wondered if there was more to Hermione than met the eye. This was the first time in years that they had actually been able to breath a word to each other without an insult being thrown either way and the fact that he had never truly saw this side to little miss perfect excited him. Ideas began to form in his heads of how far this newly improved Granger would go. Draco had one thought running through his head 'This year was going to be different'.

"Anymore tattoo's Granger?" He was intrigued.

"Wouldn't you like to know -" Pansy covered Hermione's mouth with her hand cutting off whatever smart aleck comment she was about to make and instead asked Blaise how much they owed him.

Putting his hands behind his head smiling he looked directly into Ginny's eyes " Nothing on the house"

"Thanks" Ginny smiled "Well we need to go and find Ron and ..Harry. If he's even here. You coming Pansy?"

"No I think I'm going to sit with these too idiots but I'll see you guys later"

When Hermione and Ginny left Pansy was interrogated on her summer living at Granger's house. Honestly you would think that the two boys were old women gossiping about their next door neighbour's daughter turning into a streetwalker.

**Thanks to everyone who read this chapter and I hope you all liked it . **

**I loved Harry potter and the deathly hallows Part 2 and I hope you all like it too. **

**Please Review. **

**Thanks bye x **


	2. Hogwarts

**Has it all Ended?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **

**Hermione's Tattoo is Italian for 'What doesn't kill me makes me stronger" (well according to Google translate) **

**On a quick note all the characters outfits are in a collection on my polyvore account : .com/has_it_all_ended_fanfiction/collection?id=1057452**

**Hogwarts**

Chapter 2

"Hello boys" Ginny smiled taking her seat next to Harry who was playing chess with Ron.

The boys all said there greetings and the group talked about the highlights of their summer. Harry spoke of a summer with the Weasley's while Hermione filled them in on Pansy staying with her. Shocking them all Ron was rather supportive of the new friendship between the Gryffindor and Slytherin Princesses. He had matured a hell of a lot since the death of Fred and was now working of trying to overcome his childhood hatreds along with Neville. Harry never said a word about the friendship however deep down he had lots to say: He hated that all Slytherin's weren't locked up for their role in the war especially the ones that had death eaters as parents. The war had took a lot out of Harry and he still grieves every day like the others. However the nightmares where eating him alive making his memories seem like reality again though his medication was helping he was still increasingly bitter to all those that in his mind did wrong. Even to his own best friends.

"So what did you get for your Birthday Neville?" Hermione asked.

Instead of answering her he got up and pulled down a guitar case from the overhead compartment opening it up he revelled a Gibson Les Paul.

"Holy Fuck. Dude who got you that?" Ron asked staring at the gorgeous guitar with wide eyes.

After the war Ron, Neville, Hermione and even Cormac Mclaggen had found comfort in music and decided to form a band - The Incarnations.

"My Gran. Can you believe it finally gets me something I like" he beamed at them all.

"Wait till Cormac sees it he'll flip" Ron laughed.

Neville and Hermione laughed along side him as they were the only ones that got the deal about how gorgeous the guitar was.

"Speak of the devil" Hermione said.

Cormac who had just gotten something from the trolley popped his head into the compartment.

"Hey Mione you speak to Dumbledore about the -" completely stopping mid sentence Cormac looked wide eyed at the guitar.

"Is that what I think it is?" he said starry eyed.

"Told you" Ron chuckled in the background.

"Yeah sweet isn't she Gran got her for my birthday" Neville told him.

Cormac instead of leaving and joining his other friends sat down next to Neville his eyes never leaving the guitar.

"Damn you'll let me play her right. Please?"

"Course mate" Neville laughed hitting Cormac on the back.

Ginny stared at the group surrounding the guitar with weirdest expression she didn't understand the fascination of the instrument and by the looks of it neither did Harry as he was silently staring out the window. While the others were talking about Cordelia (Neville's guitar) Ginny began thinking about a certain Slytherin who had caught her eye.

Cormac had finally managed to ask Hermione his question about where they would practice at school.

"Its weird" Hermione stated "All Dumbledore said was changes were starting this year and we would all soon find out"

This caught Harry's attention making him swing round so quickly his head clashed with Ron's.

"BLOODY HELL HARRY!" Ron screamed.

Ignoring Ron Harry turned to Hermione "What kind of changes?"

"I don't know Harry" Hermione chuckled at the face Ron was pulling the now.

"This isn't funny Hermione. What kind of changes?" he demand.

Hermione not liking Harry's tone raised her voice "I just said I don't know Harry and I laughing at Ron" she flung her hand in Ron's direction.

"AH FUCK!" Ron yelled covering his other hand over his eye.

Hermione looked over wide eyed and continually apologised as she tried to take the pain away with a spell. The others were laughing hysterically at his bad luck enough that tears where running down Ginny's face.

After everything died down and Ron's pain was gone the group decided it was time to get changed into there school robes as they would be arriving soon. Hermione forgot all about Harry's temper earlier and they both sat down with Ginny to discuss what could be in store with them when they returned to school while Neville, Ron and Cormac where discussing new songs they could master.

10 minutes later the train pulled up at hogsmeade station the platform now overflowing with people the group of Gryffindor's quickly got a carriage which was pulled by Thestral's who are only seen by those who have seen and accepted a death. With most students fighting in the war meant that many saw these creatures on their journey to Hogwarts. It was a shock for most of them screams were herd from each carriage most consisting of "oh my god's !" and "What the hell's".

"Honestly has no one read Hogwarts a history?" Hermione said on the grounds that everyone would know about these creatures if they would just read.

"Oh shut up Mione" Ron muttered.

Hermione who herd him gave him a slap on top of the head as she entered the carriage followed by everyone else.

The journey was filled by the same pointless banter that they endured on the train. When they arrived at Hogwarts they were shocked! The castle looked the exact same way that it had done all those years ago. Anyone that never knew that the war existed would never have believed that evil had touched this beautiful building. Everything that had been knocked down was now rebuilt to look the spitting image of the original building. Gazing at the building the students had a smile growing on their face as they walked into the Great Hall for many like Harry Hogwarts was home for the others it was a great time spent with friends.

Hermione and the rest of the 7th year Gryffindor's took their seat at the table just like the rest of the houses. When Pansy passed by she waved at the girls before going to sit across from Malfoy just as the sorting hat started singing its song. After Dumbledore's usual speech with the addition that he wanted all 7th years to stay behind after the feast everyone began to dig into the huge amount of food that had appeared on the table.

"Damn this is the best chicken I've ever tasted" Ron said round a mouthful of food.

"Ronald don't eat with your mouth full" Hermione scolded.

Ron muttered something unintelligent back at her.

"You better not tell mum that Ronald" Ginny said mimicking how her mother speaks.

Ron's at the mention of his mum turned into a scared little boy, of course he loved his mum and all but she can be pretty damn scary. For gods sake she kill Bellatrix LeStrange of all people with a flick of her wand.

"Oi' Hermione" Seamus shouted from across the table "Herd your in a band going to let us hear sometime"

" Of course Seamus we'll play in the common room one night" Hermione smiled.

Everyone in Gryffindor had herd about the newly formed band and were anxious to hear the voice of little miss two shoes.

Soon everyone was stuffed and everyone was heading towards their houses minus the 7th years who had been asked to stay behind.

"Welcome back" Dumbledore said as he went to stand in front of one of the house table "If I could have the rest of you sit at the Gryffindor table".

At this command the students that were left went to sit in the vacant seats some went willingly others mumbled about having to move most of them were Slytherin's.

Hermione asked Ron to move over a little enough for one person and shouted over Pansy who smiled at the remaining Slytherin's before taking the seat between Ron and Hermione.

Pansy gave Ron a slight acknowledgement to be polite but then turned her head to whisper to Hermione about what Dumbledore could possible want. Many students like on the train were staring openly between the two girls and Malfoy trying to see if anything was going to kick off. It never. Unknown to the girls Dumbledore was smiling his plan was falling into place he along with the other teachers who were still seated at the staff table wanted unity and the place to start was getting a Gryffindor and Slytherin friendship.

"Enough" Dumbledore bellowed "The reason I have asked you to stay behind because change is coming to Hogwarts and you young men and women are going to help it happen. For the first time ever we have made two new living spaces that are identical to the houses you have been living in for 6 years with slight decorating changes of course"

This had students worried they knew Dumbledore was serious about this and having only two places being built meant they would have to share accommodations.

Dumbledore continued his speech ignoring the slight whispers among the students " This means that two houses will be living together: Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students will be living near the library. Where as Slytherin and Gryffindor's will be living in the dungeons-"

"WHAT" Slytherin's and Gryffindors bellowed.

Dumbledore knew from the moment he set this new living arrangement he would face problems with these two houses but the step needed to be taken to make Hogwarts a better place.

"There will be no change to the decisions I and the staff have chosen however on a plus note for you we have decided to have a welcome back ball for 4th to 7th years that will take place on Friday. Classes are cancelled tomorrow as always so you can take that opportunity to go out and buy what you need from Hogsmeade. Any questions?" Dumbledore asked.

About 50 hands were raised only few were from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff the rest were all about the abomination of sleeping with the enemy not literally of course but it was just as bad in the students eyes. Rolling her eyes McGonagall told the students to shut up and for the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's to follow her to their new dormitories while the other two houses followed Professor Flitwick.

The journey down to the dungeons was cold for most Gryffindors as the temperature was a lot cooler down there than in there old warm cosy common room.

The hallways were quiet with most students already in their common rooms the only noise came from Professor McGonagall who was lecturing the students on the behaviour that was expected from them now that they were mature young adults.

"There have been charms set so you cant alter the rooms in anyway or kill each other" she stopped at a painting of two people. A man and women who were both openly arguing with each other about god knows what however both stopped the moment they saw the professor and the herd of students.

"Undod" McGonagall spoke clearly as the painting swung open "Is the password it means Unity in Welsh which is where Mr Jones and Miss Jenkins are from" she continued as she pointed to the picture.

"Now I will bid you all goodnight. Boys dormitories are to the left and Girls to the right"

Hermione watched McGonagall walk away slightly scared at the fact that she didn't know what was going to happen. Walking through the hole behind the rest of Gryffindor she gasped along with at the rest at gorgeous room. The walls were dusty grey old fashioned stone that no buildings were built with now, the furniture all black with silver rims stood out against the background.

Slytherin's and Gryffindor's ran in every direction trying to find their bedrooms and where they would be sleeping.

Hermione, Ginny and Pansy stood together around the fire admiring their new bedroom despite the hectic snarling from other girls about what side should be Slytherin and which side should be Gryffindor.

"Enough!" Pansy yelled "You will all sleep where your trunk as been set and that's it now stop being bloody Hufflepuffs and unpack!" She screamed at the Slytherin's before turning to Hermione.

"You lot heard Pansy now move it!" Hermione told the Gryffindors.

Smirking both of them headed to their own bed that coincidently had Pansy between both Hermione and Ginny.

Ginny looked over at the other girls and the order they were in and chuckled at the fact that Dumbledore must of put a lot of thought into the order. NOT! The three sluts of Hogwarts: Daphne Greengrass, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were all situated right next to each other Daphne in the middle. This would be a long year Ginny sighed at the Slytherin girl who was glaring daggers at Lavender and Parvati.

After a long agonising hour of unpacking the three girls headed down to the common room which occupied more or less all the guys. The Slytherin boys were lounging in the couches by the fire while the Gryffindors were sitting on the other side surrounding Ron and Harry who were playing chess.

The girls who had changed into there pyjamas stood next to Cormac who was watching the game intently however when the girls appeared all eyes were off the game and on them.

"So Cormac you going to teach Mione to fly?" Pansy asked.

Cormac who's eyes where trailing the full length of each girl smirked "Of course if she teaches me something in return" he winked.

Hermione gave him a flirty little smile before turning backwards and walking to the chairs in the corner where she sat down. Pansy and Ginny followed giggling silently before taking the other seats.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Hermione fiercely whispered.

Pansy looked at her like the answer was so obvious " You guys have chemistry"

"But-" Hermione started.

Ginny however cut her off " No buts Hermione even I see it. I mean come on you have to admit he's one sexy piece of ass"

Hermione looked Cormac up and down there was no denying it, sighing she turned back to the girls "Yeah he's gorgeous"

Malfoy's loud obnoxious voice was heard from where he was sitting "I know I'm gorgeous Granger but there's no need to stare quite so openly maybe in the darkness of my bedroom. You'd like that now wouldn't you."

Hermione's head jerked up in the direction of the voice: her mouth dropped and she blushed deep red at the thought.

"See cant even deny it Granger your blushing bright red" He smirked.

Quickly coming out of her shock Hermione said the first thing that popped into her head " Sure your room in 5 minutes.. If I'm late start without me" she told him sarcastically.

Smiling at him she turned back round to finish her conversation with the girls who were laughing.

"Can you believe him?" Hermione fumed.

Ginny and Pansy continued to laugh Hermione's anger just encouraging it even more.

"Its not funny" she exasperated.

"Actually it is. You going to meet him then" Ginny joked raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Rolling her eyes at the childish behaviour Hermione walked back up the stairs and into the girls dormitory.

The only sound that was heard was "Your room then Granger" before Hermione slammed the door loudly alarming the girls who where still unpacking.

Meanwhile downstairs Draco was smirking over at Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors who had finally tuned out of there game to realise what was happening.

**Thanks again for the reviews and the subscription its fantastic :D **

**Sorry for late upload I got my results for my school exams and have been busy with the summer holidays. **

**So what did you think ? Hit or Miss? **

**I love hearing what you all think so please review :D **

**Thanks bye xx**


	3. Thoughts and Feelings

**Has it all Ended?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Authors Note: I'm not particularly happy with this chapter but its been a while and I've decided that I will just post it as its not a particularly important chapter as more detail will be told later and things change or it wouldn't be a Draco x Hermione story . Though at some point I might go back and edit it for now it will have to do. **

**On a quick not all the characters outfits are on my polyvore account where you will find the link on my profile :D **

**Thoughts and Feelings **

Chapter 3

The Gryffindor boys glared over at Malfoy with pure hatred well Harry did Ron on the other hand was slightly amused at Hermione's embarrassment. It took a lot for Hermione Granger to stalk out a room the only other time he'd seen it was in 3rd year during divination. Ron looked over to Ginny and Pansy who we laughing hysterically at the incident that had just occurred in all honesty he didn't believe it was that funny but he couldn't help a slight smile forming on his lips when he caught them.

It was the first time in 7 years (well apart from at the Yule ball) that his eyes caught the beauty that was Pansy Parkinson. During the Yule ball she had caught his attention while she was dancing with his arch enemy however he was to preoccupied with his crush on Hermione to notice much of her. But now that they had realised that they would be better off just friends meant that he could finally see the beauty in other girls. Ron was slightly scared of the prospect of liking a Slytherin especially one who had bullied him and his family. However it was clear she had changed along with others and he was willing to give them a chance. Ron watched curiously at the girl it was the first time he had ever saw her smile and it was a smile that seemed to light up the room. When she laughed her black hair would fall into her eyes which she would then casually brush away with her hand. It was at that precise moment when he realised why Rita Skeeter described her as "pretty and vivacious" and that the nickname that lavender had given her "Pug Face" was indeed not true (anymore).

His thoughts were interrupted by Harry sudden outburst.

"Leave her alone Ferret" Harry sneered.

In return Malfoy smirked and raised an eyebrow "Oh yeah Potter and what are you going to do if I don't."

He never rose from his seat never really feeling threatened by Harry. Draco knew spells that would make little Potty shit his pants it was the only plus of having an aunt like Bellatrix sure she was evil as hell but she knew how to fight a battle and she taught Draco everything she knew if he wanted to or not.

Harry drew out his want pointing it straight to Draco chest. Standing up abruptly Draco pulled out his own wand.

"Tarantallegra" Harry yelled.

However to everyone's surprise nothing happened instead a loud booming voice filled the common room.

"20 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR, Mr Potter apologize to Mr Malfoy or face the consequence"

Harry's shocked face mirrored the rest of the Gryffindor. Draco however sat down rather amused by the whole situation as he realised this could only work in his favour.

"I'm not fucking apologizing to that ferret!" Harry yelled .

"30 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR" the voice replied.

Ron slapped Harry on the arm glaring at him "Just freaking apologize"

"Yeah come on Potter just say it SO-RRY" Draco laughed.

"40 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR"

Hermione who herd the voice from upstairs went to investigate after hearing what was happening to Gryffindor she walked straight up to Harry and told him if he didn't apologize then she would hex his balls off.

"50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR" The voice cut her off to which most of the Gryffindor's yelled for him to man up and say it.

Giving up Harry muttered a sorry however the voice told him to repeat it.

"What was that Potter" Draco smirked.

"I SAID I'M FREAKING SORRY ALRIGHT!" Harry bellowed before storming up to the bedrooms.

Draco smugly smiled "Wonder what his problem is?" he laughed.

"You're an arsehole Malfoy" Hermione glared.

"Go and run to precious potter you filthy little mudblood" Draco sneered.

It was the first time in a few years that Draco had ever said the foul word he knew it wasn't necessary but she was a pain in the arse.

Neville jumped up from where he was sitting ready to thump Malfoy for insulting Hermione however she stopped him.

"Come on Neville he's not worth it" she said pulling him back to the couches.

Motioning for Ron and Cormac to follow they started to plan what songs to sing for the dance.

Later that night it was only the Slytherin's that were still awake. The Gryffindor's had all went to bed early and Pansy had went at the same time but before heading to bed she came over and kissed both Blaise and him on the cheek before saying goodnight. Pansy had always wished them goodnight usually it was with a hug. It was a shock for them when she gave them a kiss but now that Draco thought about it he realised why she might have done it. Since she was a little girl she would kiss her parents goodnight and they would tell her they love her but now that they were gone she needed the reassurance that when she woke up there would still be someone there for her. She had made new friends which Draco despised for obvious reason even after Pansy's threatening rant at the boys about being civil with Granger and weaselette . As if ! She still needed to know they were there for her. Thinking of the situation earlier Draco seemed to realise that Potter seemed to be pretty protective of Granger which he found odd seeing as he was meant to be all lovey dovey with the weasels sister. A small smirk started to form as his devious mind began shaping up a plan of action.

"What are you thinking? You have that look in your eyes" Blaise asked intrigued.

Instead of answering straight away Draco asked his own question "What do you know about the love life of Potter?"

"Why you interested?" Blaise laughed.

Draco looked green with disgust before asking Blaise to shut the fuck up and tell him what the gossip is on the case.

"Alright, alright. But its not going to be useful everybody's been saying that Weaslette broke his heart before they got on the train but they still seem to be friendly enough so his heart is still intact according to Lovegood" Blaise told him.

Draco seemed quite impressed that Blaise had managed to get information from Potter's inner circle. "Lovegood? How'd you manage that?" Draco asked.

"I was walking pass when she was talking to Longbottom about it. Lovegood? Eh I wonder if she can love good if you get what I mean" Blaise said waggling his eyebrows.

"That's crude Zabini even for you plus she's dating Longbottom from what I here. Anyway anyone can bag a ravenclaw go for a more of a challenge like me" He smirked.

"What at hufflepuff?" Blaise questioned.

"You can't bag a hufflepuff! That's bad" Draco laughed "There like putty in your hands"

Blaise glared " Of course I can asshole. Are you talking about getting a Gryffindor because to be honest I fucked that one with the flower name or something and she wasn't that good"

Draco looked at Blaise " She's a slut" raising one eyebrow he continued "But Granger now that's a challenge"

"Granger!" Blaise barked "She'd never consider you if you were the last man on earth"

"All that's needed is attraction and who's not attracted to me I even caught that Creevy kid checking out my ass in the great hall" Draco smirked.

"God that's amazing" Blaise guffawed.

10 minutes later both boys headed up to there shared dormitory with the Gryffindor's, sliding into their beds they both fell into a soundless sleep.

The only sound that could be heard was the continues snore from one Mr Ronald Weasley.

The morning sun rose over Hogwarts where the beams of light shown through the girls dormitory waking up all the late risers who still hadn't gone down to breakfast. Ginny was one of them stumbling out of bed she headed for the shower before quickly getting dressed to meet Hermione and Pansy in the great hall. When Ginny arrived Pansy was sitting with Hermione at the Gryffindor table both girls where at the bottom of the table while most avoided the strange friendship by sitting at the top. It didn't bother the girls one bit they hadn't expected anything less from everyone. The moment Ginny sat down next to Pansy she began stuffing herself with food as breakfast was nearly over and they would have to leave for hogsmeade.

"What's the verdict long or short dresses?" Ginny asked through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Short dresses" Pansy and Hermione said at the same time smiling.

Meanwhile over in at the Slytherin table Draco was trying to work out how to kick start his plan to piss off Potter. Banging his head on the table was when he realised he was never going to be able to get his plan in action if he didn't apologize for calling her a mudblood. Malfoy's don't apologize.

"Fuck" he mumbled as he banged his head on the table again.

"Having trouble there Draco" Blaise laughed as he sat across from his best friend.

"Yeah actually how am I going to get Potter if I cant even get Granger to look at me without her sending me an glare of pure hatred" Draco replied.

"Wait all of this is to piss off Potter?" Blaise asked.

"Yes of course you really thought I'm doing this to get Granger. Merlin no Potter has been a pain in my arse for years I think its time for a little revenge" Draco smirked.

"And you don't mind using Granger?"

"If anything it will help Granger" Draco said "Come on that's them leaving lets go" he said pulling Blaise up from the table and out of the great hall.

Blaise argued that he hadn't had anything to eat yet but Draco told him to hush and hurry up.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table Harry noticed Malfoy and his sidekick flee from the great hall quite quickly after Hermione which aggravated him. What in the world is Malfoy up to he thought. He was going to have to keep an eye on him to make sure the girls where safe.

"Mr Malfoy" Mrs McGonagall shouted "There is space for you two in this cart hurry up"

Draco climbed into the cart and disappointment filled his face when he realised it was full of Ravenclaws. However it was full of female Ravenclaw's which meant he could try out a few pick up lines he had learnt over the summer.

Winking Draco turned to the girl next to him "My wit's not the only thing beyond measure"

Making the girl interrupted in a fit of soft giggles. Merlin they were easy!

In the meantime the girls had already arrived in Hogesmeade and where going straight to Gladrags Wizardwear while most other girls where heading to the new Madam Malkins shop which had just opened up. Gladrags wizardwear was more quirky and wasn't as popular though it did make great profits off the likes of Luna Lovegood. It was the perfect place to shop as you were guaranteed that no one else would by the same dress. Pansy looked at the crooked building slightly scared at what she was going to see or have to try on. However when the girls opened the door Pansy was amazed at how clean it was in the inside and how absolutely gorgeous the red and black interior was that it made her realise that she should never judge a book by the cover but does that include boys?. Well more importantly one. Ronald Weasley. She was half disgusted with herself for even thinking the boy was good looking she had never found his ginger hair a turn on before but now that it was longer all she could think of was maybe grabbing onto it. I was hard not to look at him during breakfast or the chess game last night but somehow she had managed. Though she thought he had gotten hot didn't mean she was going to go jump his bones he was still a stupid prick that thought all Slytherin's were scum!

"Hello ladies! I'm Glady how can I help you?" said a perky old women from behind an wooden desk.

"Well were looking for dresses for a dance up in Hogwarts?" Hermione told her.

"Oh I heard about that well lets see: Greeny up first. What's your name darling?"

"Pansy Parkinson" Pansy replied.

"Ok so Slytherin well lets see: your petite, average height, Green in your hair. I would say a plain black and silver dress would look gorgeous. Yes?" Glady asked.

Not knowing what to say Pansy nodded and let the old women continue.

"Ginger. Pretty tall, small waist and a lovely colour of hair. I think a nice white and champagne dress. Miss Granger. We all know who you are and I know exactly what you should wear" Glady went into the stock room as soon as she spoke not giving the girls the chance to say what they were thinking.

The girls turned to stare at each other after her departure in confusion before any of them could begin talking Glady marched in with 3 dresses. Its clear to say that the girls wouldn't need to look any further the dresses were perfect. Squealing the three left in search for accessories and shoes to complete their outfit.

**Thanks again for the reviews and the subscription its fantastic :D **

**I love hearing what you all think so let me know please? Hit or Miss? **

**Thanks bye x**


	4. Cupboard Fun?

**Has it all Ended?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**I know its been ages since I've uploaded and I'm really sorry but I've been swamped with homework and have also lost my USB stick that contained the next chapters to my stories so I've had to re-write them all. But hopefully you will enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think. ;)**

**Chapter 4- Cupboard Fun? **

"The pain of starting school is as welcoming as taking muggle studies" Draco moaned

"I agree with you there mate" Blaise replied.

Unknown to the two boys they were in for some shock, because of the war it was now thought that muggle studies should be a compulsory course especially for Purebloods to reduce the threat of another war. Draco was extortionately hungry and tired from planning all night long was dying for a sausage and bacon roll. The great hall was crowded with a mixture of different people: There was the first years who all looked like they would crap their pants at any moment and the rest well where mostly complaining about having to get up early. All but one. Any guesses who? Granger. Draco thought she was mental for being excited about classes especially when they didn't know what to expect since everything had changed since the war and it was something Draco hated. Just as he gulped down his first bite his owl flew overhead giving him his new timetable. What the Fuck? He thought as he stared wide eyed at the parchment. Muggle Studies I didn't sign up for that piece of shit he thought. Looking up he saw the shocked and disgusted faces of most 7th year Slytherin's.

"Eh Muggle studies. Why would that be on here?" Blaise wondered out loud.

"Look around dipshit!" Draco cursed.

Blaise turned his head to see the rest of their year in the same shocked mode they were both in.

Not only were the Slytherin's shocked but across the table 2/3's of the golden trio chorused the same argument. Hermione however rolled her eyes at the boys and told them that the course was easy and actually quite fun. Of Course the class wouldn't be that difficult for Harry but for Ron who didn't even know what a telephone was meant it would be a rather difficult course but in the long term it would make assimilation into muggle society all that easier for him. Which the ministry hoped would be the case for every pureblood.

Dumbledore who had heard the cries of the students, mostly Slytherin's, stood up and came forward to the podium with his wand at his neck his voice projected "Enough! Muggle studies is now a compulsory course so there is no point arguing about it. Now be gone I believe each of you has a class" Sure this didn't sound like Dumbledore but he knew if he didn't state that fact then he would have hundreds of kids hounding him so they can drop the class.

After finishing their breakfast and everything else Ron could find the Golden trio walked down to the dungeons where professor Slughorn was waiting with the Slytherin's. The moment the doors opened the students filled into the class grabbing seats with their friend. Harry sat down at the desk closet to the door unfortunately Ron was much quicker than Hermione and managed to grab the seat next to him. Not bothering Hermione took the seat next to Neville smiling at her band mate.

"I wouldn't get comfortable if I were you there's a seating chart: Brown and Potter..-" Slughorn continued " - Zabini and Thomas, Patil and Finnigan, Weasley and Parkinson and finally Malfoy and Granger"

Hermione and Draco simultaneously shouted " I CANT WORK WITH HIM" - "HER!"

Slughorn genuinely looked sorry as he spoke " I'm sorry Miss Granger I really am but this is all Dumbledore's doing"

"Are you insulting me?" Draco asked baffled at the fact he didn't apologize for him having to work with her.

"Yeah he did" Harry told him " Is your father going to hear about it now!" he mocked.

"Get over here Granger!" Draco glared slumping down in his seat.

"Don't talk to her like that Malfoy!" Ron shouted rising from his seat.

In the same way Harry had just mocked him Draco turned "Why you going to get me to eat slugs again"

Moving with the rest of the class Hermione took her new seat up the back of the class with the guy who had tormented her all her life.

When everyone had settled into their new seats Slughorn continued with his lesson.

"I think most of you will love this lesson today. You have all heard of the aging potion." Not allowing the students to answer he continued "I believe that the offspring's of dear Molly Weasley used it during your 4th year. Now in your pairs you will make the same aging potion and at the end of it I will allow you to drink it."

"Sir, Do we have to drink it because I really don't want to see what I'm going to be like with wrinkles. I mean Fred and George did not look good after that potion" Lavender groaned.

"You are only making a small dose of the potion so it will show you what you will look like when your around 25 not when you are older like me. But if you still have a-" Slughorn was cut off by lavender who squealed.

"Omg I wonder how hot I'll be" She said out loud to Patil who nodded in the same excitement. Hermione rolled her eyes- some girls were too into there looks.

The class excitedly got their ingredients together and started to work away with their partners. Hermione had waited till everyone had gotten there ingredients before going into the closet to get them herself. Gathering a banana and leaves she looked up at the shelves for the bit of the snake that had to be used. Unfortunately it was on the top shelf which was way out of her reach. Putting her other ingredients down she stood on her tip toes trying to reach but only made it worse by pushing it further back. Draco who was sitting alone wondered what the hell was taking her so long. Five minutes later she still hadn't returned, sighing, he left his seat to investigate.

Upon entering Draco couldn't help but laugh at her situation: she was currently jumping up and down trying to grab hold of the container. Frustrated she let out a cry of exasperation. Thinking she was alone Hermione stomped her foot like the spoiled kids in teenage chick flicks.

"Need a hand Granger" Draco smirked leaning against the door way.

Turning around startled Hermione glared at him "No!"

Once again she stood on the tip of her toes not getting any closer to her desired object.

Draco who was chuckling went up behind her putting his hands on her hips he lifted her.

"What are you doing? Put me down NOW!" Hermione shouted.

"Just grab the damn jar Granger" He replied.

After she had grabbed the jar Draco lifted her down but never let go of her hips. Instead was caressing her sides with his thumbs. Hermione who turned round so she was facing Draco hadn't realised how close they were. Her breath caught in her throat as she gazed into his gorgeous silver eyes. Leaning in further Draco's lips got closer and closer. Hermione closed her eyes not knowing what was going to happen but was waiting in anticipation for what she didn't know. Moving his hands Draco picked the rest of the ingredients that had been left on the floor next to Hermione. Leaving a confused Hermione herself in the closet with a dead snake.

In silence she went back to her seat where Draco had already thrown himself into the task of grinding the leaves. Grabbing the cauldron and her wand she cast a heating charm so the potion could boil away like requested in the instructions. Next Hermione peeled the skin of the banana into the cauldron leaving the rest of it on the chopping board.

"You need to put the leaves in now" Hermione told Draco who had just finished grinding them.

The next step was one that neither of them liked so much having to wait 10 mins in silence was just awkward with someone you hated.

Hermione took her seat and began twiddling with her thumbs as she watched the rest of the class prepare there potions.

"Hey Granger want a banana" Draco laughed as he put the banana up to her mouth.

"No Malfoy I don't want a banana" she turned around.

"What about something that's similar?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Your disgusting" She grimaced.

Sharply standing up she looked into the cauldron to see if the potion was finished.

Draco who was smirking stood up beside her placing his hand on her arse he leaned in to whisper into her ear "Hagrid's not the only giant if you know what I mean"

Slapping his hand away she stormed over to the teacher to ask him to check on the potion.

Draco chuckled as he sat back down in his seat quite happy with his comment and the effect it had on her. He looked over to Potters table where he was met with a reeling glare. Good he thought. He saw the show. This was going to be easy he smirked.

"Sir I think our potion is done" Hermione said.

"Very well Miss Granger I'll be over in a minute" Slughorn told her.

Following her teacher over to the table she felt someone staring. Turning around she noticed Harry looking at her 'Are you ok?' he mouthed.

Smiling as her reply she went back to her table and stood next to Malfoy but kept her distance by placing a chair between them/

"Ok the potion looks perfect." Slughorn told them as he poured the potion into two cups "Now do you know what to do next?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and Slughorn left to go and help Seamus who had just set the banana on fire. Typical Draco though.

"Well?" Draco asked her.

Hermione quickly reached up to his face and pulled a hair from his scalp

"Fuck sake Granger" he yelped rubbing his hair.

Hermione who rolled her eyes went back to putting the two pieces of hair in the separate cups. Bubbling for a second she lifted the cups and handed Draco his and downed hers. The potion tasted like venom- horrible and sickening.

The whole class stopped what they were doing to look at the couple who had just aged around 7 years in the space of 10 seconds.

Hermione stood open mouthed at the sight of Malfoy sure she had always known that he was attractive. Most girls drooled over him every day she had even caught a couple of 1st years checking him out in the great hall last night. There was no words to describe how handsome his older self looked: his platinum blonde hair fell below his eyes just like it was in present day but his piercing eyes had softened in the most beautiful way that made him look- kind? He had grown even more muscular and ripped than anyone she had ever seen. She had never saw anyone so handsome in her life he outshone all actors in the muggle world that Hermione had ever seen.

While Hermione was staring, more like drooling to be honest, over Malfoy the rest of the classes eyes were cast on Hermione. Even Draco couldn't deny that she was breathtaking. Her features had sharpened but still looked kind and welcoming. While her hair had grown longer and now stopped halfway down her back it had replaced the wild mop from 1st year for soft ringlets. She had grown more curves that were making all the boys drool.

Soon the potion wore off and the two enemies stood beside each other staring into the others eyes until the teacher shouted signalling the class was over. Quickly grabbing her stuff Hermione ran to her next class thankful that it wasn't with the Slytherin's or with Harry and Ron. She had to think about what had just happened….was she attracted to Malfoy?

**Thanks again for the reviews and the subscription its fantastic :D **

**I love hearing what you all think so let me know please? Hit or Miss? **

**Thanks bye x**


	5. Muggle Studies

Ancient runes were exactly what Hermione needed after her first potion lessons. She had managed to put it to the back of her mind. She was starving by the time she planked herself down next to Harry who was in a heated discussing about Quidditch trials with Ron.

"But the sooner we do it the more practices we can get in before the first game" Ron whined.

Harry sighed "It's the first day back I'm not going to hold trial without giving people an advance warning".

"Okay" Ron mumbled before asking Hermione why she had left so suddenly after potions.

Coughing suddenly on a piece of pasta Hermione stuttered out that she didn't want to be late for her next class.

"That's why there's a warning bell" Ginny laughed as she sat down next to her brother.

"Did Malfoy say anything to you?" Harry asked suddenly.

Shocked Hermione's head snapped in Harry's direction "No… What in the earth gave you that idea?"

Harry narrowed his eyes sensing her awkwardness "Just thought I saw something during potions" he said.

"Well whatever you saw I'm sure it was just sexual tension. Right Mione?" Ginny laughed despite the glares she was getting from the golden trio, however, no one seemed to notice Hermione's slight blush.

"Oh lighting up you lot. Come on Mione we need to meet Pansy before muggle studies" Ginny told her.

The girls walked over to the Slytherin table despite all the looks and stares they were getting from more or less every house.

Tapping Pansy on the shoulder Ginny asked if she was ready to go.

"Hey Granger" Draco winked.

Ginny nudged her in the side to answer but Pansy had already kissed both boys cheeks and was soon dragging the girls away giggling.

The moment they were out of the great hall Pansy pulled the two girls round the corner out of earshot of other gossiping students.

Pansy then turned on Hermione "What the hell was that about?" she asked.

"I don't know" she told them.

"Oh come on something must of happ-" But Pansy was cut off by Ginny who yelled "Was that what Harry was on about?"

Hermione turned to walk away before saying "I don't know what you're talking about"

Ginny and Pansy gave each other a look before running to either side of Hermione and wrapped their arms around her.

"Mione... Do you secretly have a crush on Draco?" Pansy laughed.

Stopping mid step Hermione turned round so she was facing both girls "That's absurd"

"But you're not denying it" Pansy smiled.

"I don't have a crush on Malfoy!" Hermione shouted.

Several people who were heading to their next class before the corridors got busy stopped and looked at the three girls: two were laughing hysterically while the other turned red and attempted to drag the other girls down the corridor.

"Look what you've done now. Come on let's just get to class" Hermione muttered.

Upon arriving the girls realized that most students had already arrived and had sat in groups splitting the class into a Slytherin side and a Gryffindor side. Sighing Ginny pointed to a group in the middle of the divided line with a silent agreement the girls sat together.

"Ugh I really don't want to take this class it's pointless I mean I don't have anything against muggle's anymore especially after spending a summer in their nightclubs" Pansy winked at Hermione "But that doesn't mean I want to learn all about them" she moaned.

"It'll be fine" Hermione sighed looking up from the textbook.

"Are you seriously studying!" Ginny laughed "you know everything about muggles"

Hermione just nodded continuing with her reading until she was interrupted by the entrance of Cormac and Neville who sat behind the girls. They were followed in by Ron and Harry who pulled a seat over so the four could sit at the one table.

The teacher soon arrived after their entrance "Hello, I'm your new muggle studies teacher: Professor Dawson" looking around the class he asked where some of the Slytherin's where.

As If on cue Malfoy followed by Blaise and a few other Slytherin's came sauntering in the room before they could say anything- as if they would apologize thought Hermione- Blaise looked at the teacher with wide eyes "Nate?"

"Blaise. Long time no see" the teacher smiled slapping his back next he turned to Malfoy "Draco" he smiled.

Shaking his head at the group of Slytherin's "Go to your seats and no more hiding in the courtyard"

Draco and Blaise who had took the seats in front of the girls asked how he knew where they were.

"It's an old hiding place" He chuckled.

Mr. Dawson took a register and began talking about today's lesson "As you all know you have a dance this weekend and the band that's performing is a group of Gryffindor's" Hermione nodded and he continued "I've seen the set list Dumbledore has given me and its more or less all muggle music so that will be today's lesson" Waving his wand a laptop appeared which was hooked up to the projector in the room. "This is a very handy device called a computer which you will all learn about soon but for today we are going to use a very popular muggle website called YouTube"

Hermione's eyes widened she didn't think something like that would work in Hogwarts she turned to the side and saw her band mates smiling and the rest of the class looking as confused as ever.

"So in the muggle world you have every type of music just like the wizarding world now does anybody know a band or artist?" He asked the class. Most hands were raised from the Gryffindor side but surprising everyone in Slytherin- Pansy raised her hand.

Whispering to Hermione she asked "What was that person's name again Lady what?"

"Gaga" Hermione answered.

"Miss Parkinson" Mr. Dawson said.

"Em…Lady Gaga?" She asked questioningly.

Nodding his head he typed her name into the computer "Do you know which song?"

"Something about a disco stick" Pansy replied.

"Have you been watching dodgy videos again Pansy?" Blaise chuckled.

"Shut it Zabini" Ron muttered "Least she's trying" this caused major shock throughout of the class. The confident Slytherin didn't even have a reply the only thing running through Blaise's head was his wonder if he was in an alternative universe.

The rest of the class sat in silence staring at Ron as if it was going to prove he never just stood up for a Slytherin of course this never came true. Ron had changed since the war despite the fact it was Slytherin death eaters that killed his brother he had learnt that it wasn't the younger generation that should get the blame as their parents had brainwashed them into thinking and acting the way they did. Hermione was proud of him sure he hadn't fully forgiven them yet and still grieved the death of his brother but he was on his way at least he was being civil.

"You heard what I said Zabini stop embarrassing her" Ron declared more loudly.

"She's done a lot more things to be embarrassed about trust me" he replied with a wink.

Completely unlike anything Hermione had ever seen him do he stood up in an angry haze eyes fixated on the Slytherin who looked up speechless. Pansy looked on in shock she couldn't't move, couldn't't even speak. It was Hermione who shot up after him grabbing his shoulders and pushed him back.

"NEVER SPEAK ABOUT A WOMAN LIKE THAT AGAIN!" he shouted.

Harry was next to rise "What the hell mate" he whispered trying to push him back down into his seat.

"Get the fuck off me Harry!" Ron shouted pushing his hands off him "Who do you think you are"

"Miss Granger can you take him outside to calm down" the teacher asked her.

Grabbing Ron's hand Hermione walked him outside and they sat down on the steps like they did when Ron found out the fate of his brother. Hermione was silent letting Ron calm down a bit before she asked any questions. When she was positive he wouldn't react badly she asked him in her politest manner what the hell he was doing.

"I'm just venting" he looked down at the floor slowly shaking his head.

"Ron" she said softly "What's the real problem. I'm not Harry I won't believe a stupid excuse- do you like Pansy or is it something else?"

He just shook his head at me "It wasn't really about Pansy. This morning during our free period - I mean maybe I heard it wrong but Harry was- he wouldn't do that. It doesn't matter Mione"

Hermione looked at Ron she could see it wasn't all right he didn't know what to do whatever it was he was really hurt.

"What did Harry do?" she asked.

"Look I don't know I walked into the library searching for you and their he sat with some Ravenclaw talking about Ginny" he replied.

"What's sort of things was he saying?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"He was boasting saying stuff a brother really doesn't want to hear about his little sister but when I made my appearance noticeable I asked him what they had been talking about - he just replied that they were telling each other about their summer. Then just before lunch I saw the Ravenclaw and made him tell me what Harry had been saying and I heard it all right. Ginny would be completely mortified I don't really want this getting back to her and I cant punch my best friend without the reason getting revealed despite how much I want to. Hermione what do I do?" Ron told her.

Hermione was stuck it wasn't something she would ever believe Harry would do especially to one of his best friends but Ginny was one of her closest friends and no one would every speak about her like that.

"Is that why you went off on Blaise?" Hermione asked despite already knowing the answer.

Ron just nodded shamefully. Hermione went all to tell Ron that he should just tell Ginny if she was strong enough to fight in a war she was strong enough to deal with this.

"I guess your right" Ron sighed " Let's get back in"

Standing up the two friends walked back into the class the whole room going silent upon their arrival. Hermione went back to her seat but Ron walked straight up to Blaise's table making him quickly rise.

"Zabini. I'm sorry" Ron spoke with a voice that proved he was sincere. Putting his hand out for Blaise to shake Hermione smiled It was the first time that a Gryffindor and Slytherin had ever apologized without being told to. After the two boys shook hands the teacher went on with the lesson.

Half an hour had passed since the incident and in those moments the young wizards and witches had learned about: Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, Pink, Muse and the amazing Beatles. The teacher looked out at his class smiling they seamed to be enjoying themselves.

"Miss Granger what is one of your favourite songs?" the teacher asked.

"Oh I have loads- I love Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody" she replied.

That was the last song the class heard that day, the bell rang and they all headed to their last class of the day but before Ginny managed to get out of the door Ron pulled her aside and revealed his story about Harry.


	6. Slytherin Robe!

**Has it all Ended?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the songs used in my story. **

Songs Used

"Judas" - Lady Gaga

"I'm a slave for you" -Britney Spears

**Chapter 5- Slytherin Robes!**

In all it was a pretty bizarre class but everyone seemed to enjoy it in the end including some Slytherin's.

"That was pretty damn fun" Draco heard one of the Slytherin girls say on their way out of the class.

While the girls were talking about the music they had just heard and the hotness of their new teacher many of the boys were thinking about Saturday nights performance.

"I wonder what Hermione's going to wear" Dean said to Seamus who smiled.

"If we're lucky its one of those revealing Gaga outfits" he replied following him out of the class.

Soon enough everyone had left the class leaving Draco, Blaise and the teacher left.

"Look's like your everyone's new favourite teacher" Blaise laughed "Especially the girls they were swooning after you man".

"It's alright I'll leave those high school girls to you and Draco. I'm happily engaged thank you very much little cousin" he said slapping both Draco and Blaise on the back.

"Yeah when am I going to meet the soon-to-be new member of the family" Blaise asked his cousin.

"Um…make it two new members" he answered shyly rubbing the back of the neck.

"You've knocked her up" Draco said speaking for the first time.

"Yeah she's 5 months along we're having a baby boy" Nate beamed.

"Well Congrats!" Blaise shouted standing up and pulling him into what you would call a manly hug.

Draco joined in congratulating him with another manly hug. Although they hadn't seen each other since before the war, when Nate decided to have no part in the fight and fled to Switzerland with his fiancée, they still had the same humorous friendship from when they were younger and more trouble.

"Thanks" Nate smiled "Well you two better head off to your next class"

"Got cancelled it doesn't start till next week since Snape has to go to the ministry of magic to identify the rest of the death eaters. Told us this morning" Draco told Nate as his next class began walking through the door.

"Maybe you should do your homework then" He replied in a very teacher like voice.

"Yeah sure! Come on Draco lets go do our homework!" Blaise yelled in fake excitement.

The teacher laughed and pushed both boys out the door and welcomed his new class.

"Well what do you want to do?" Blaise asked Draco.

"I'm game for just sitting in the common room" he said.

With that the two boys began heading to their new common room that they shared with the 7th year Gryffindor's. Upon entering the common room they saw Pansy sitting in front of the fireplace in the corner of the room with plastic bags filled with clothes surrounding her. She looked up at us with a shocked expression then looked up to the girls dorm room.

"What are you doing Pansy?" Draco asked her.

"Well since advanced D.A.D.A is cancelled today and everyone else in the class is down at the quidditch pitch or lying in the sun. It was the perfect opportunity for me to choose Hermione's performance outfits" she replied "But I doubt she'll come out with you two here"

"Don't tell her. I'm quite intrigued" Blaise smiled showing off his dimples as he fell onto the couch and into a pile of clothes "Is this leather?" he asked shocked picking up what looked to be a pair of very short hot pants.

"Yes" Pansy said pulling it out of his hands "Now both of you shut up or she'll hear you"

"Are you not worried about anyone else walking in?" Draco questioned.

This caught Pansy's attention as she rose walking over the door and casting a charm on it so no-one would be able to enter.

"Is there no one else here?" Blaise asked.

"No"

"Wicked. Little private show" he said waggling his eyebrows causing Draco to laugh.

The door finally opened and the boys shut up listening to the high heels clicking on stone. Draco and Blaise shifted in their seat when they saw Hermione's figure emerge from the darkness.

There she was dressed in a low cut tight green corset with a pair of black leather trousers and thigh high black laced boots.

"I look like a freaking hooker" Hermione exclaimed before she realised that it wasn't just her and Pansy anymore.

"PANSY!" she yelled scanning the room something to cover herself up. Grabbing the closest thing to her a black robe that was lying on the chair next to her she wrapped it around her body covering every bit of skin that was on display. She was thankful that it was a lot bigger than her own robe.

"A high class hooker" Pansy said like that was making her feel any better "I'm only kidding Mione you look good"

"The trousers aren't even sewn together! Instead they are laced all the way up" Hermione said pulling the robe to the side so that she could show Pansy what she was talking about.

"I don't care now go and perform in it" Pansy said magically concurring a stage in the middle of the room.

Hermione stared at her like she was crazy; looking from her to the two boys that were still staring at her.

"What about them?" Hermione said shakily.

She knew no matter who was here Pansy would make her try performing in the outfit like she had every other time.

"I'll blindfold them if it will make you feel any better" Pansy sighed.

"I can honestly say for the both of us that will make it worse for you dear Hermione. Boys imaginations can get rather wild" Blaise winked.

"Come on the whole schools going to see you shake your ass on Saturday anyway so just let them watch" Pansy told her.

" Fine" Hermione sighed throwing up hands Pansy was right after all. She began walking over to the fake stage but before she could start Pansy held up her hand asking for the robe; taking it off Hermione through it at her.

Just before Hermione was about to start Draco and Blaise both wolf whistled causing her anger to boil enough for her to flip them off.

"Enough boys!" Pansy laughed "And Hermione If you don't put on one hell of a show your doing this in front of the entire school or a little secret might be revealed"

Hermione glared at her for a minute before walking over to her muggle docking station. They wanted a show Hermione thought she'd give them a bloody show.

Pressing play she allowed the music to take over her body and make her dance in a way that the boys would never of dreamed of seeing her a little bookworm dance like (A/n: I'm sure you can imagine the way she's dancing):

**I know I may be young,**

**but I've got feelings **

**And I need to do what I feel like doing**

**So let me go and just listen**

**All you people look at me like I'm a little girl**

**Well, did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world?**

**Always, saying "little girl don't step into the club"**

**Well ****I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I Love, yeah**

**(Now watch me)**

**Get ****it get it, get it get it, what? ****(WHOOOA)**

**Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) (Do you like it)**

**Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) (This feels good)**

**I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy**

**But ****I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this 's guy**

**What's ****practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?**

**All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there.**

**I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.**

**I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it**

**Baby****, don't you wanna, dance upon me, **

**(I just wanna dance next to you) **

**To another time and place**

**Baby****, don't you wanna, dance upon me,**

** (Are you ready)**

**Leaving behind my name, my age.**

**(Lets go)**

**(Like that)**

**(You like it)**

**(Now watch me)**

**Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)**

**Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)**

**Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)**

**(Pants)**

**I really wanna dance, tonight with you.**

**(I just can't help myself)**

**I really wanna do what you want me to.**

**(I just feel I let myself go)**

**I really wanna dance, tonight with you.**

**(Wanna see you move)**

**I really wanna do what you want me to.**

**(Uh Uh Uh)**

**Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,**

**(I just wanna dance next to you) **

**To another time and place**

**Baby****, don't you wanna, dance upon me,**

**(Are you ready)**

**Leaving behind my name, my age.**

**I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.**

**I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good) **

**I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby)**

**Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)**

**Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)**

**Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)**

**(Pants)**

**Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)**

**Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)**

**Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)**

**(Pants)**

**I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now)**

**I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.**

**I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)**

**I'm not trying to hide it.(Like that)**

Both boys were deemed speechless by her performance while Pansy was clapping like mad.

"That outfit's a keeper along with the song. I'm suggesting it to Cormac and the others" she told Hermione.

Hermione didn't say anything just nodded her head, she was thirsty and although she was sweating she pulled on the same black robe as before covering herself back up.

Pansy knowing what she needed pulled a bottle of water out of her bag and passed it to Hermione who was now sprawled out on the couch opposite Blaise and Draco trying to catch her breath.

Meanwhile outside the common room Harry, Ron, Neville and Cormac where coming back from a friendly quidditch match- Harry and Neville verses Ron and Cormac.

"Hey, you still angry about losing?" Harry asked Ron

"Nah, its only a game" Ron replied smiling.

The truth was he was pretty pissed off at Harry for what he had said about Ginny but she had made him promises not to say anything to Harry about it wanting to take revenge into her own hands.

"That it is" Harry beamed "you played good mate"

It was first time in months that Harry actually seemed genuinely happy but that was about to go up in flames when they got to the common room door.

"Why the hell won't it open!" Harry exclaimed.

"Here let me try, Alohomora" Cormac yelled pointing his wand at the door which banged open.

The boy's quickly rushed through and came across the three Slytherin's and Hermione.

The noise from the door had made Hermione jump up into a sitting position but the water she had been drinking went down the wrong way causing her to splutter and cough all over the place. Without realising what he was doing Draco forward and started slapping and rubbing her back until she stopped and pushed his hand away.

"Thanks" she muttered to him.

Looking back up at the Gryffindor boys who had just entered the room she noticed a surprised look cross three of there faces and anger on one. Harry was livid his face bright red with rage and it didn't help that Draco had a smug smile on his face Hermione thought.

All of a sudden Harry began screaming at her causing both girls to jump slightly at the sudden loudness: "WHY ARE YOU WEARING MALFOYS ROBE!" he screamed at her.

Hermione looked down at what she was wearing it was indeed a Slytherin robe and when she looked at the three Slytherin's she realised Harry was right it was Malfoy's since he was the only one not wearing his.

"I didn't realise it was Malfoy's, Harry" Hermione replied calmly trying not to let his tone upset her.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD! TAKE IT OFF IT'S THE BLOODY FERRETS!" he continued to yell.

"I think you're the one that's going mad It doesn't matter who's robe it is Harry and I am NOT going to take it off just because you want me too" she replied her anger starting to rise quickly.

"Hermione I mean it take it off!" Harry growled.

Hermione looked him dead in the eyes "No!"

"I'm not asking you!" Harry advanced closer to her but Ron grabbed his arm pulling him back and with his other hand slipped his wand out of his best friends back pocket.

"Mate I think you need to step outside" Ron hissed in his ear.

Harry shook Ron's arm off and stalked towards Hermione who was caught off guard. She tried to get her wand out of the slip in her trousers before Harry got any closer but before she could draw it Blaise and Draco both stood up in front of her aiming their wands at Harry.

"Don't even think about it" Draco hissed "I'm fucking fed up with the way you treat us Slytherin's and what were you going to try and do? fucking hit her?"

Harry paused suddenly looking through Draco and Blaise at a rather frightened and pissed off Hermione.

"Well what were you going to do answer the question Potter: hit her or instead just tear the robe off her?" Blaise repeated Draco's question with as must aggression as Draco himself.

"I would never hit Hermione or any girl" Harry sneered.

"So the latter" Draco replied calmly "Either way no woman deserves that"

"You've got a fucking cheek you used to make it your life mission to make her cry" Harry spat.

"Well circumstance have changed me" he glared.

"So you finally saw your pathetic dad hit your mother. I bet she's covered in bruises- you probably helped!" Harry taunted.

"Harry enough" Neville hissed

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT POTTER!" Draco yelled.

"I saw them too. Black and blue blotches right up her arm" he sneered.

"Weasley, I suggest you get your pathetic excuse for a friend out of here before I do something I will not regret" Draco growled.

It took Neville, Ron and Cormac to get Harry out of the common room before they could even attempt to calm him down.

While inside the common room Blaise turned round to the two girls that were looking pretty shook up.

"Hey are you two ok?" he asked.

Pansy couldn't form any words just nodded her head slowly.

"I'm fine. I don't know what's wrong with him" Hermione muttered shaking her head.

Turning round Hermione wrapped her arms round Blaise giving him a hug "Thanks" she muttered before kissing his cheek.

"No problem darling" he drawled adding a wink that caused Hermione to let out a quiet giggle.

She turned round to thank Malfoy and noticed he still hadn't moved an inch and was still staring at the door like he was waiting for his worst enemy to barge in again.

Touching his arm she pulled him out his haze "Malfoy, are you alright?" she sincerely.

He turned around and looked into her eyes and told her he was fine.

"Well …I'm going to get changed" Hermione said shrugging off Malfoy's robe and handing it to him giving him a weak smile and a thanks.

The feeling of their hands meeting when she gave Draco his robe sent shivers up Hermione's back. Pulling her hand away quickly their eyes met again. Neither Draco nor Hermione dared to break eye contact instead it was Pansy who yanked Hermione up the stairs to the girls dorm room.

"This years going to interesting" Blaise said falling into the seat he occupied before all hell broke lose.

"You don't say" Draco replied.

**Thanks again for the reviews and the subscription :D **

**I love hearing what you all think so please let me know? **

**Thanks bye x**


	7. Owning the stage

**Hi its been a while but im hoping to continue my story sorry that this chapter is a little short.**

**Owning the Stage**

After Dinner and their very dramatic morning the girls decided to take a walk round the lake.

"Can you believe Harry did that to us?" Ginny practically shouted.

Ginny had decided to tell the girls what Ron had told her and was shocked when Hermione didn't say anything to her only looked over at Pansy. It was then that she was told of what had happened earlier in the day.

"To be honest Ginny I'm kind of worried about Harry. He's been so different lately and not in a good way" Hermione replied.

"He's probably still grieving. I wouldn't worry about it" Pansy added trying to comfort her friends.

"That would explain the Malfoy thing but not what he did to Ginny" Hermione sighed.

"People who are hurting do drastic and stupid things. I would just give him time he'll come round" Pansy pulled her two friends into a comforting embrace.

"Lets stop talking about Harry" Ginny sighed.

"Agreed" I sighed "What time is it anyway?"

"Eh around half 6" Ginny replied.

"oh shit I have a band rehearsal I'll see you guys latter" Hermione shouted running off in the direction of the school.

Pansy smirked "Do you want to know what was happening before Harry walked ?"

The next couple of days flew by for Hermione her schedule seemed to be: class, lunch, class, dinner, band rehearsal and then bed. She only saw Pansy and Ginny at meal times and when she was going to bed but it was finally the weekend which meant the fun could finally start.

"Last class of the day then we can start getting ready for the dance!" Pansy skipped down the corridor.

Pansy wasn't the only one who was excited for tonight it was all Hermione had heard in her classes. Girls asking each other what they were wearing. Boys discussing how they were going to slip in some fire whiskey.

Defence against the dark arts was a great way to finish a Friday especially since Snape was not his old jackass self. Pansy and Hermione took their seats behind Neville and Seamus who turned round to talk to them.

"Ready for tonight Ladies" Neville asked.

Hermione grinned "Hell yeah. The set lists amazing"

"Did you finally choose Mione's outfit, Pansy?" Neville smiled.

"Got the perfect little number" Pansy replied "So you guys figured how to sneak your booze in yet?"

"Obviously we're magic aren't we" Seamus answers "going to turn the bottle into something else"

"Yeah magically stupid" Hermione laughed "The teachers will put a ward round the room so any items that have been magically altered wont be allowed in. You'll be caught. You have to go about it in a more …muggle fashion"

The boys thought about what she said and realised that she was probably right.

"So how are you sneaking it in?" Neville asked.

"Hip flask strapped to our thigh" Pansy smirked.

Both boys raised there eyebrows but before anyone of them could answer Snape appeared.

The rest of the day was spent in the girl dorm rooms getting beautified as Pansy put it. Every girl was rushing around trying to get into the showers before someone else claimed it while the boys were lazily throwing on a clean shirt and a pair of trousers. Once Hermione had come out the shower she was pushed onto a chair by Ginny who began doing her hair while Pansy tackled her make-up. Apparently the two girls had decided to be Hermione's stylist from now on.

"You two look lovely" Hermione said gritting her teeth as Pansy plucked away at her eyebrows.

Hermione sat there as still as possible singing under her breath till she was done. Looking in the mirror Hermione could barely recognise herself her hair was backcombed to give that bed head messiness to it. Her Smokey eyes and red lipstick gave her that seductress edge and her dress didn't leave much to the imagination. It was a short low cut black silk dress that clung to her curves in all the right ways. When Hermione came out of the bathroom the only girls left were Ginny and Pansy who stood there beaming at their handy work.

"You look Hot!" Ginny beamed.

"ditto" Hermione smiled back.

Both girls wore similar dresses to Hermione's but in different colours: Pansy's was an emerald green sparkly dress while Ginny's was a girly lilac dress covered in lace.

"Lets go everyone's already left" Pansy shouted pulling them out of the door and down the stairs.

Just before we got to the great hall where everyone was currently entering Hermione told her friends that she had to go meet the guys backstage. Leaving the girls to head on into the hall themselves. Hermione slipped through the door that lead to backstage to the make shift stage where the guys were tuning their guitars.

"Hey guys" she smiled.

All three boys looked up and their jaws dropped Hermione smiled walking over to them "You lot look nice"

"You to Hermione" Ron finally stuttered out.

The boys who hadn't quite found their voice yet nodded in agreement making Hermione smile again. She had done that a lot tonight.

"Good because I went through bloody torture" She laughed "Anyway when are we up?"

"5 minutes. You ready?" Cormac asked although his eyes never reached her's instead they lingered at her bust.

"My eyes are up here Cormac!" She exasperated.

I hope Pansy's happy Hermione thought.

While the boys were setting up their instruments Hermione decided to peek out the curtains. It was the same layout as the Yule ball but instead of the icy decorations the great hall was dressed up as a night club with strobe lights bouncing off the walls. Girls were dressed in their best party dresses giggling with each other and eyeing up the boys they wanted to dance with. The boys too were checking out the girls but most of them where trying to keep their alcohol hidden from the teachers watchful eyes.

"You ready Mione" Ron shouted from behind her.

Swallowing the nerves of performing in front of so many people Hermione nodded.

"I would like to introduce a very talented group called The Incarnations"

The boys walked on stage first.

"Hello Classmates! We're going to play a few songs to get this party started so here we go" Cormac shouted to the crowd.

Hermione who was still backstage waiting on her cue chuckled at his cheesiness.

The boys picked up their instrument and began to play. (Where them girls at- David Guetta ft Nicki Minaj )

( **Neville **_Hermione _)

**So many girls in here, where do I begin?**

**I seen this one, I'm about to go in**

**Then she said, I'm here with my friends**

**She got me thinking and that's when I said**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**So go get them, we can all be friendsHey, bring it on baby, all your friends**

**You're the shit and I love that body**

**You wanna ball, let's mix it, I swear you're good, I won't tell nobodyYou got a BFF, I wanna see that girl, it's all women invited**

**Hair do's and nails, that Louis, Chanel all up in the body**

**President's in my wallet, no rules I'm about it**

**Blow the whistle for the hotties**

**I got it, shawty, it's never too much, can't be doing too much**

**10 to one of me, I can handle that love**

**Outta of my reach, we can all get buzz**

**Holla cause I'm free, to whatever it's no rush**

_So many boys in here where do I begin?_

_I see this one, I'm about to go in_

_Than he said I'm here with my friends_

_He got to thinking, then that's when he said_

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**So go get them, we can all be friends**_Peebe, peebe, who's Peabo Bryson?_

_Two years ago I renewed my license_

_Anyway, why'd I start my verse like that?_

_You can suck on a dick, or you can suck on a ballsack_

_No no, I don't endorse that_

_Pause that, abort that_

_Just the other day mi go London, saw that_

_Kissing down the street, paparazzi, all that_

_Hey hey what can I say?_

_Day day day da-day day_

_Coming through the club, all the girls in the back of me_

_This ain't football, why the fuck they tryna tackle me?_

_Really?_

_I pick dude at the bar like really?_

_Looking like he wanna good time like really?_

_Said he had a friend for my home girl Lilly Lilly, Lilly, Lilly_

…

The atmosphere was incredibly Hermione thought she had never really rapped in front of anyone before except the band who encouraged her to do this song as the opening. Song after song the band loved the spotlight and the crowd loved them. From Lady gaga to Taylor Swift to The Pretty Reckless they made sure they fit everyone's taste of music into their set list. Girls swooned over the boys while Hermione's male classmates couldn't keep their eyes off her. Half way through their set list Hermione took a break while the boys sang. She jumped off the stairs careful not to fall in her heels and made her way over to Ginny and Pansy.

"Omg you guys where amazing!" Ginny gushed "and every eye was on you"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her best friends statement and turned to Pansy who was secretly pouring her a vodka and coke.

Pansy handed her the glass "Well deserved!"

Draco had seen Hermione perform before and was shocked by the way she moved on stage. He knew their would be many shocked faces when she started to sing but he didn't think he would be amongst them again. The way Granger commanded the stage and the audience was hot and he knew he wasn't the only one thinking it. He had seen them adjust themselves in the corner of the room. His thoughts were cut by Blaise who elbowed him in the side.

Blaise nodded at the direction of the three girls and they began to walk over. Just as they got near them Draco saw Harry coming up behind Granger and pulling her into a awkward hug.

"You where great Mione" he smiled.

Hermione gave Harry a quick glance "Thanks Harry" she replied quietly.

Draco couldn't help himself "He's right Granger you were good"

Hermione's head turned around so fast at his voice she thought she had given herself whiplash.

But before she could reply Blaise cocked his head to the side and smirked "You can definitely work those hips Granger"

"Eh Thanks" Hermione was really sure how to reply to that

"Wanna dance?" Blaise wiggled his eyebrows.

"I got to get back…but rain check?" she asked.

"Sure thing sweet cheeks" he smirked at the blush forming on Hermione's cheeks.

Blaise turned to round to a glaring Draco. Shrugging Blaise turned to asked the two girls if they wanted to dance. Taking both their hands he pulled them towards the grind fest smirking at Draco as he passed leaving him to standing next to his nemeses.

Hermione was glad to be back on stage the adrenaline that rushed through her made her feel like she could handle anything. The next few songs had a sexy vibe to them a side not many had seen from the typical bookworm. With hips swaying Hermione held everyone's attention. When their set list was over and they could return to the party she was singled out a lot boys winked as she walked past. Hermione didn't care much for the attention and instead searched the crowd for her friends.

**Its been a while but what did you think? **


End file.
